1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to railway passenger cars and in particular to a combination seat and step arrangement for railway passenger compartments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a search of the prior art various arrangements of hinged and slidable seat sections are known for positioning a seat and to form a berth or alternatively to form a seat. Such arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,233,113 and 544,892. Also various attachments to the seats are known to provide a ladder to the upper berth, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 468,493 and 485,151. Support rods forming ladders are also known as in U.S. Pat. No. 451,516. None, however, disclose the novel arrangement of the present invention.